Water floor brooms are known of the type which have a cleaning head that is movable along the floor and which has a plurality of downwardly directed liquid spray nozzles communicating with a manifold liquid flow passageway in the cleaning head, which in turn communicates with a liquid flow passageway in a handle of the broom. The handle is releaseably coupled to the wand of a conventional power washer pump that is operable for directing a pressurized liquid through the handle and cleaning head for discharge from the nozzles onto the floor in pressurized liquid flow streams as the cleaning head is manually moved along the floor by an operator by means of the handle. Conventional water floor brooms suffer from a number of drawbacks which detract from their wide-spread or efficient usage. At the outset, since water floor brooms often are designed for commercial usage, they can be heavy and massive, making it difficult to manually use or manipulate over long periods of time. Moreover, to provide adequate liquid flow and pressurization for thorough cleaning, such water floor brooms typically are used with gas powered pressure washer pumps, which also are relatively heavy, cumbersome to handle, and expensive to manufacture. A further drawback of existing water floor brooms is that while they can be effective in cleaning floors, considerable water is directed onto the floor which must later be mopped up or otherwise disposed of to complete the cleaning task.